


We All Fall Down

by kereia



Category: The Fire's Stone - Tanya Huff
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: As they try to navigate new responsibilities and old challenges, Aaron, Chandra, and Darvish realize that the most important thing is this: They will always save each other. No matter what.





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/gifts).



> Dear finkpishnets,
> 
> thank you so much for bringing this book to my attention. I'd never read it before, and I fell completely in love with it, and the relationship between these three amazing and wonderful idiots. You are awesome, and I hope you have the best holiday season. <3
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Okay, I don't know if this actually _needs_ trigger warnings, but just to be on the safe side: There are canonical references to alcoholism and homophobia.

 

 

They had been swept up in the revelry, the minute they had disembarked the ship from Ischia, and as the night wore on, Darvish realized that being the life of the party had been considerably more pleasant when his cup had never run dry.

It wasn't that he couldn't enjoy himself without the buzz of alcohol in his veins, but after several hours of accepting well-wishes and congratulations on his nuptials, his head started to feel as if someone had plucked every single cloud out of the sky and stuffed it between his ears. He'd tried to distract himself by drawing both Chandra and Aaron into the dancing, (And they'd been persuaded easily enough.) but after a while, the music and background conversations had congealed into a solid wall of noise. And the clouds inside his head had grown heavy with lightning and thunder.

And then, as he raised a hand to his throbbing temple, he missed a step.

One of the other dancer turned into him hard enough to jostle him aside, and he stumbled into a young woman among the spectators. It happened so fast that Darvish caught only a glimpse of bright eyes and a full cup raised half-way to her mouth. An instant later, the liquid splashed against his chest, and the smell of sake was so overwhelming that he instinctively held his breath.

It didn't help.

He needed to breathe, and the fact that the trembling craving which crashed over him rode in on a wave of nausea did little to reassure him.

He looked at the startled woman, an habitual apology forming on his lips, when Chandra suddenly grabbed the nearest pitcher of water and unceremoniously threw its contents in his face.

Darvish had heard silence described as deafening before, but it was not until the wall of the noise came tumbling down amidst exclamation of surprise, and the last bricks crumbled with the dying note of musical instruments, that he understood its meaning.

Darvish froze and looked around. Everyone was staring at them.

With an apologetic shrug, Chandra raised the empty vessel high above her head and addressed the crowd.

"In celebration of our union, we honor the ancient customs of Ischia," she said, her voice steady and clear. "May the water purify us. May the fire warm us. And may the Stone protect us."

Darvish blinked at her, owlishly. He had to admire her panache; she thought quickly on the feet and was not inclined to falter. And by the Nine, he knew that a lie spoken with enough authority would rarely be questioned. And those who had accompanied them from Ischia would be wise enough to hold their tongue.

With the stench of alcohol gone, Darvish felt a wave of fondness towards his young wife, and since there was currently no other way to convey his gratitude, he bowed to her with a flourish.

When he straightened, Aaron handed him another pitcher. His expression was solemn and dignified, but when their eyes met, he quickly looked away, and Darvish could see the tremor of suppressed laughter shaking his shoulders. Suddenly, it was a struggle to keep a straight face as he considered how the three of them must look to the people around them.

His eyes found Chandra, and he could see her lips twitch, even as she steeled herself for what was to come. Taking the pitcher Aaron proffered, Darvish stepped close to her.

"May the water purify us," he intoned, and raised the vessel above her head. "May the fire warm us. And may the Stone protect us."

He waited until he saw her tiny, almost imperceptible, nod, then up-ended the pitcher.

* * * * *

Chandra was flipping irritably through her notes, when Aaron and Darvish appeared in the doorway and leaned against either side of it with suspicious nonchalance.

"Is everything all right?" Darvish asked, sweetly.

Chandra shot him a scathing look. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

I gleam of mischief in his eyes, Aaron raised an eyebrow at the terseness in her voice. "Oh, there's no particular reason, really. It's just that when Darvish and I returned from our ride, we came across the Endian ambassador, and… How shall I say this? He did not seem… happy?"

Darvish nodded. "'Happy' is a good word." He rubbed his chin. "In fact, one could go so far as to say that he appeared…"

"Annoyed?" Aaron suggested. "Irritated? Discontent?"

Chandra closed her book with a snap.

"So, naturally, we were wondering," Darvish continued, "how the negotiations were going?" He pushed off the door frame and slowly approached Chandra's desk. "After all, it is your first trade negotiation."

"An important step towards establishing yourself as your father's heir," Aaron said, his voice colored by both haughtiness and humor, the former of which she had to credit as a passable imitation of her own, when she had informed them that she did not need any help and was more than capable of handling the matter on her own.

Squirming slightly, due to the first hints of a guilty conscience, Chandra recalled with unease just how badly this afternoon's meeting had gone.

But before she could think of a suitable reply, Aaron stepped forward and made his way around the other side of the desk, and Chandra couldn't help but feel that she was being stalked by two giant, playful cats. Reminding herself sternly that she was neither a mouse nor a ball of yarn, but a Wizard of the Nine, she leaned back, crossed her arms beneath her chest and glared at them.

"I've run into a few minor complications," she conceded. "I dare say that was to be expected. I will deal with them."

"Anything we might be able to help you with?" Darvish asked as he leaned his hip against the side of the desk.

Chandra was about to refuse, when Aaron spoke, his voice devoid of teasing. "Lessons in politics were an important part of both our educations. Just as they were for you. Use us. We are here for you."

Her gaze darting from Aaron's earnest expression to the challenge in Darvish's eyes, Chandra deflated. "I don't even know what I'm doing wrong," she admitted, miserably. "This was not supposed to be difficult. The Endians are our allies. They _want_ to trade with us. I should have this sorted out by now."

"So, what went wrong?" Darvish asked.

Chandra threw up her hands. "They're just being difficult. Their demands are completely unreasonable."

"It's a negotiation.," Aaron reminded her. "They're trying to get the best deal they can. That's not unreasonable, just strategic."

"And, not to annoy you any further," Darvish interjected when he caught sight of Chandra's mulish expression, "but you will not find the solution to your problem inside your books. If you want to be good at politics, you need to learn how to be good with people."

Aaron pulled up a chair next to her. "Your father really should have let you sit in on a few of these negotiations, before he assigned you to handle one on your own."

Chandra avoided his gaze as her ears turned red.

Aaron leaned back in his chair, a sardonic smile tugging at his lips. "Ah," he said. "I see."

"Getting a little impatient?" Darvish asked.

Chandra gave a tiny shrug. It galled her to admit that she was out of her depth, and that it was her own fault for needling her father to give her this assignment until he had finally relented. But reflecting on the less than ideal outcome of this afternoon's talks, she realized that the only sensible thing to do was to swallow her pride and ask for help.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Darvish and Aaron. "If I show you my notes and tell you what happened, will you help me?"

Her husband and her best friend exchanged a look before they turned to her.

"That's why we are here."

* * * * *

"You need to go further to the left," Darvish shouted up at him. "The earth looks more compact there."

Driving the blade of his dagger deep into the soil in front of him, Aaron chanced a look in that direction. "From up here, it looks just as crumbly and soggy as everywhere else," he shouted back.

"Have it your way, then."

Aaron bit back on a retort, pulled himself up, and slammed his second dagger into the earthen wall a few inches above the weapon he was holding onto. He realized that the blade was not lodged securely in the soil the second he put weight on it, but by then it was too late.

The dagger slipped, and Aaron fell.

He hit the water with a muffled curse, then immediately closed his mouth, so he wouldn't accidentally swallow any of the brackish liquid. A moment later, he came up for air, one dagger still clutched in his hand, while he balefully looked up at the second one that was stuck half way up the well.

Darvish was beside him in an instant, steadying him. "Are your alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "Are you hurt?"

Aaron pulled away, grateful that there was not enough sunlight for Darvish to see that his face was burning with embarrassment.

For years, he had been a thief, navigating rooftops, gates, and walls with ease and efficiency. His footing always sure. His movements certain. And now, barely a month after giving up his dishonest ways, he'd fallen into a well. Just like that. One moment of distraction, one second of inattention, and now he and Darvish (who had tried to rescue him) were stuck at the bottom of a hole, treading water while the day was coming to an end. It would probably take hours before anyone missed them, and with one of his daggers out of reach, there was little chance that they would be able to rescue themselves.

"I'm fine," Aaron replied tersely. He was angry with himself and batted Darvish's hand away. If he'd only looked where he was going.

Darvish withdrew, his expression closed off. "Very well, then. Since I'm apparently not even allowed to touch you any more, feel free to sulk on your own."

Aaron turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

Darvish only raised his eyebrows as if the answer should be obvious.

"Is this about the kiss?" Aaron asked, reluctantly.

"You flinched, Aaron. Actually flinched. As if I'd tried to punch you, instead of kiss you." Darvish's voice was perfectly even, but Aaron knew him well enough to hear the hurt underneath it.

Wearily, he pinched the bridge of his nose, before he swam closer to Darvish. "We were in public," he explained.

Darvish looked puzzled. "So?"

He couldn't quite keep the sharpness out of his voice as he continued. "People could _see_ us. You are married to Chandra, not to me."

"Aaron, _everyone_ knows that there are three people in this marriage. And _no one_ cares."

Aaron closed his eyes and swallowed hard. How could he explain the instantaneous feeling of dread which had come over him when Darvish had leaned close in the gardens this morning? He'd hated that feeling, but the shame had been so deeply ingrained in him since childhood, that there were still moments when it seemed impossible to shake it off.

" _Here_ ," Aaron said, finally. "No one cares _here_. But where I come from, where I was raised, and where I lived for most of my life, being in love with you would've been a crime. I know that things are different here, and that I don't need to be afraid to love you, but please understand that this fear has been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. Even before I fully understood that I loved both women _and_ men. I'm sorry that I upset you this morning. I didn't mean to. But showing affection in public is difficult for me." He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. His throat felt tight, but he continued. "I don't know if this will get easier for me with time; I can't guarantee that, but please do not ever doubt my feelings for you."

Kicking with his feet, he closed the distance between them and reached for his friend and lover. To his relief, Darvish leaned into him.

A contrite expression on his face, Darvish rested his forehead against Aaron's. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't realize that this was so hard for you. And I regret if I made it more so."

"It's all right," Aaron said. "I should've explained sooner."

They shared a kiss both awkward and sweet as they tried to remain above the surface of the water. It was perfect and warm and passionate, and would've lasted until they'd both been short of breath, if a voice hadn't interrupted them.

"Wouldn't the two of you be more comfortable in a bed, rather than the bottom of a well?" Chandra called down to them.

They looked up, their faces aglow. "Chandra," Darvish shouted, grinning. "My darling wife, how ever did you find us?"

Chandra was lying at the edge of the well, her cheek in her hand and an amused expression on her face. "Well, once the horses returned to the stables without you, I thought it best to use a tracking spell to make sure you're still alive." She leaned over to get a closer look at them. "And I'm glad to see that you are well, but how did you end up down there?"

"We were thirsty." Aaron replied without missing a beat. It earned him an elbow to his stomach.

"Ouch. _Very_ thirsty," he amended, feeling a little giddy. Kissing Darvish had that effect on him. It was such a relief to be understood — to have found these people who loved him and would always be there for him.

At his side, Darvish rolled his eyes. "I swear, if I didn't love you as much as I do, I would throttle you with my bare hands." As Aaron only grinned at him, Darvish turned to Chandra. "Oh, mighty Wizard of the Nine, would you terribly mind using your magic to get us out of here? I need a bath and a hot meal."

"And a bed and a locked door," Aaron teased, cheekily.

Above them, Chandra laughed and gathered her magic.

 

The End

 


End file.
